Ala Ka Sumi
by Alabee
Summary: Take a look at what life would be like if Alabee was placed into the Ranma 12 universe as Kasumi. Find out what happens when she changes the story, will it turn out alright or will chaos ensue. Warning: SelfInsert.


**Author:**Alabee

**Email:** Chapter One

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ and this is clearly a fan fiction, thus it being on and all so blah blah blah, do I really need to say this .

----------------------------------------

With a yawn Alabee opened her eyes, she knew right away something was amiss. It could have been the simple fact that her wonderful temperpedic mattress had been replaced by a futon. It could have been the sweet smell of roses but what really put her off was the alarm beeping at five o'clock in the morning.

"What the hell… I don't have school until five at night not again."

With a sigh Alabee threw the alarm on the ground before stepping out or the bed and heading over to where she thought the bathroom to be, she instead ran head first into a full length mirror.

"Oh…. My, I've become Kasumi."

The person looking back at her in the mirror was none other than the ever sweet Kasumi Tendo daughter of Soun Tendo. With a cry Alabee fell to the floor shock clearly written on her face further proof that it was her in the mirror. As she searched through her mind for something anything that could help her figure our how this came to be she found that she actually remembered being Kasumi. It was as if she had the real Kasumi's memories. She sat there for another moment to gain her senses back and clear her mind. Slowly a smile crept on her face a very un-kasumi like smile. She had been given the gift of self insertion, something that all fans wanted in some way. It didn't matter that she was now supposed to be the quote unquote angel that everyone loved. She could do anything she wanted anything was possible. Her old life was boring and she had done terrible in school. With this new life she could do literally anything and have all the fun she could imagine. In the world of anime normal rules don't apply.

"First things first, I need to make breakfast Akane and Nabiki have school today and father would be so disappointed if I didn't make him something to eat… Wait, that's not something I would say."

"Damn these memories I don't literally want to be Kasumi, ok get it together Alabee you can do it just play along until Ranma comes and then steal him all to yourself then all that fantasy style fun will be yours mwahhahahaha!"

Finishing her cynical laugh the new slightly bi-polar Kasumi stood to and walked over to her closet.

"Lets see here what do we have to wear…. to plain, to much like something my grandma would wear, ah here we go. I didn't think I would ever find something in this fashion disaster."

With that she dawned the simple skirt and light sweatshirt she had found buried in the closet and headed downstairs to start on breakfast. From her new memories she found that Ranma and his father haven't arrived yet so she didn't have to prepare an abnormally large meal. As she cooked breakfast she found herself humming a tune Kasumi's mother had sung to her as a child. It was weird to think about she could remember it like yesterday. She had never even seen an image of the Tendo's mother from the anime but now she could remember how nice of a lady she would have made a big difference in the Ranma ½ series had she continued living. She decided to put the thoughts aside after she started to feel the pain of losing her. Soon the meal was finished and her new family had arrived to dine upon this wonderful meal. As Alabee she could cook, she was pretty good at it too but that was nothing compared to what was laid out before them. If nothing else is to come of this at least I can rest happy knowing I get to eat this the rest of my life. Everything started out alright but Kasumi couldn't help but feel like she was the center of attention.

"Alright since no one else is going to say anything, what gives Kasumi I haven't seen you wear anything like that since you were in high school."

"Oh, do you like it Nabiki? I wasn't sure If it would still fit it's kind of tight but I felt like a change I might even go shopping while you and Akane are at school today."

"It certainly looks great on you Kasumi It defiantly show off your legs, are you trying to seduce some unlikely man?"

"Oh my of course not that isn't a proper thing for a lady to do I can't believe you would suggest such a thing Nabiki."

"Right well I'm off to school I have some things I wanted to do before class I'll have to have you show me what you got after school. I'll see you at school Akane, later Kasumi, later dad."

"Have fun at school Nabiki, well I guess I will start on the dishes."

Standing up Kasumi walked into the dishes plates in hand, "bah, I don't feel like doing this how can the expect me to do everything. They really take advantage of Kasumi, well I guess taking care of her family was what made Kasumi happy. Things are going to change around here now that she was in charge." After cleaning the dishes and sending Akane off to school with a boxed lunch she headed out to the back porch where her father would be reading the newspaper like he did everyday. It was time to do something she had always wanted to do, and that was smack some sense into Soun Tendo. It was damn time for him to get off his lazy ass and support his family.

"Father… do you have a moment I have something I wanted to talk with you about."

"What is it Kasumi?"

"This… is going to be hard… but it must be done," without hesitation she slapped Soun in the face stunning him.

"You have mourned mother's loss long enough; I should have done this a long time ago. You have three wonderful daughters who still need you, you can't just sit here day after day wasting away, mother would be ashamed of you right now. Do you think she would want you to fall to pieces, no she would want you to continue on for us and for yourself. You used to be so full of life you loved teaching your art to people. Now all you do is sit around and cry, where is that man who was my father. Where is that noble man who put his family first? The man who's passion was the martial arts and his family? Please father come back to us,' with few tears in her eyes she stood up and left the house heading for the shopping district. Soun Tendo sat in that same spot for several minutes after his eldest daughter left until a single tear fell down his face and a determined look crossed his features.

"I will not fail you Kasumi, I am so sorry for what has become of me. I will bring honor back to this family.'

----------------------------------------

Well this is chapter one I hope you like it so far, please feel free to leave comments and questions, but most of all come back again to find out how this self insertion effects the Ranma ½ storyline.


End file.
